dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Uniques (2 Points)
Hate: You have a hatred of a certain Race or type of Personality, when facing the thing you hate you gain bonuses: +50 HP+KI +8 to Strike +5 to Dodge x2 HTH Damage Balanced Fighter: You try and prefect your skills all around and therefor you recieve a +3 to all stats, a +3 to all rolls and a +1 to HP and Ki modifier. Ambidexterity: Can use one hand as good as the other, allowing him to be more efficent in combat if he is unable to use one arm. +2 strike for all multi attacks (ki or HtH), half the minuses from a broken arm or leg. Can use two swords at once without suffering any minuses, and adding +5 to strike if 2 swords are used at the same time. Starts with One great sword. Good At Ki Control: +4 to Strike with Ki Attacks and +50 Ki. Begins with one extra power that must go to offensive ki All ki attacks are increased charging. Those that already are recieve double the bonuses. Good at HTH Combat: +4 to Strike with HTH Attacks and +50 HP.Begins with one extra power that must go to HTH. All HTH attacks are +20 dmg. Air Superiority: +5 to strike and dodge while flying, starts w/ flight, and advanced flight. speed multipliers are +2 for every level of flight. +7 to DEX and SPD. Natural Strength: You were born strong: +5 to STR, STM, and SPD and +2 to strike and dodge, + 100 HP. Extremely Strong: +10 to STR., +10 STM, +75 HP, Starts with Bulk Up. Extremely Smart: +10 to INT., +10 MNT, +75 KI, Starts with Discharge. Fierce Style: Your attacks are fierce and animalistic- add two attacks, critical strikes receive double penalties, +2 to Strike, and +2 to Dodge. Hotshot: Your chacter is always 100% positive that when he's doing something he will not fail. +5 to all Stats. But each time he does lose at something he will fill like shit -10 to all stats for 1 day. Iron Will: The only reason you have any success in life is because you are personified dedication. You have always work a little harder then others.....this has given you +5 int,mnt&stm you also recieve +100 to HP and KI. Predictor: You can predict what your opponets next move is going to be. Since you can, you get +3 to dodge and double bonuses if ki sense is used. Trance: When you get going in a fight, you get going, if you decide to go into trance in fight, your hp is doubled, but you lose half of your ki, or vice versa. But once in the trace, you won't stop till you have on the fight, or if your killed or knocked out. Rich: Player gets double of the dice in the roll. Ex. you get 2d6*1000 for money and now you get 4d6*1000 for money Heightened Senses: The player has heightened senses beyond that of a normal character. The player recives +1 to initiative, attacks, Dodges, and number of attacks. Specialist: Strong in some areas, weak in others. -3 to three stats, +7 to three others. Professional: You character is good at a certain stat, +3 to add to any one stat per level. Resurrected: You have previous lives. Roll a d6 for the amount. For every life, you get +1 to each Stat, and you get +100 XP. Psionicist: You are a master of the Telekenetic Dome of power, you start with Telekeninsis and Super Telekenesis. You have +3 to strike with Telekentic Powers, and start with +5 MNT. Future Telling: Something has happened to your character so he can tell the future. You must put in your bg what happened or make a seperate story telling about it. +25 INT